


Blue sparrow

by Zenazen



Series: The sparrow with the scarecrow [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Fluff and Humor, PTSD, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenazen/pseuds/Zenazen
Summary: Au. Kakashi have time travel back to his 5 years old body and found not only his dad still alive but he also have a twin sister.A girl with similar mask cover up her face show only round bright grayish eyes. Her clothing is similar with him a plain shirt and short. Her hair is silver white wild.
Relationships: Kakashi & OC
Series: The sparrow with the scarecrow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700047
Kudos: 4





	Blue sparrow

On progress wait till my study end.

Or if any one interest probably write this one first.


End file.
